1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a light emitting element that emits ultraviolet light.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices in which a light emitting diode, a laser diode, or another such light emitting element is provided on a substrate have been proposed. Depending on the application, a light emitting device such as this may comprise a light emitting element that emits ultraviolet light. Also, in order to ensure the required characteristics in the light emitting device, in addition to the light emitting element, sometimes a Zener diode, connector, or various other such electronic components are installed on the substrate of the light emitting device.
Such a light emitting device is utilized as a light irradiation device, such as in the curing of UV-setting resins and other such organic material. Because these devices are used in the curing of UV-setting resins, in which curing may be inadequate due to oxygen inhibition, a light irradiation device has been proposed in which a first light emitting element group is provided, and there is also a second light emitting element group that emits light of a shorter wavelength than the wavelength of the light emitted by the light emitting elements in this first light emitting element group (JP2013-244727A).
However, in the case where ultraviolet light is absorbed by the members included in the light emitting device, it may degrade the members themselves or decompose the material of which they are made, and there may be the risk that the foreign matter originating in this degradation and decomposition will come loose within the device in which the light emitting device is mounted.